


Repent

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [55]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forgiveness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Spanking, Otk spanking, Punishment, Redemption, Selfcest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Savitar needs to pay for what he's done to Team Flash. So Barry takes it upon himself to punish him.





	Repent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).

> //warning: I wrote this while I was very tipsy. I did not proofread this, it's probably a mess, but I had a great time writing it xD  
Dedicated to my husby who suffered through hours of playing pokemon while I giggled my way through writing a spanking.

Barry looked over at the man who looked so similar to him, who was him, in a way, and yet he was so different. He looked so contrite now, though, staring at Iris‘ retreating back. Barry wondered what he remembered, now, How many moments he could remember that Barry hadn‘t lived yet, how many decisions had brought him here now, to the place he claimed he‘d long since left behind.

„I know I… hurt you all a lot“, Savitar spoke, his voice lower and almost shy now as he was staring at the ground, pointedly not making any eye contact.

„I don‘t know… I don‘t know how I could possibly make up for it. Or make you believe...“ he sighed and turned his head to the side, obviously frustrated with not being able to put into words what he was thinking. „Make you believe that I mean it, I guess.“

Barry tilted his head a little at him, looking Savitar over as if he was seeing him for the first time.

„Hm… would you be willing to accept a punishment for what you did? For the way you hurt all of us… for how you were going to take Iris away from us? Away from me?“

„Punishment…? What kind of punishment?“ Savitar asked, clearly looking over to the cortex, where Cisco was currently flicking through the cameras for the cells in the pipeline.

„Oh. Not that. I was thinking something more… personal“, Barry told him, stepping a bit closer. „Something more fitting for making you feel small and … maybe a bit humiliated.“

Savitar looked back at him, eyebrows drawn together. „Like… like what?“

Just then, Caitlin appeared in the doorway, tossing her hairbrush at Barry, who caught it effortlessly and brandished it at Savitar. At the confused face of his double he had to hold back a chuckle.

„Well, what better way to punish you than to take you over my knee like the naughty boy you‘ve been?“ he asked and watched Savitar‘s eyes widen in understanding.

„I.. I..“ he visibly swallowed, then looked around. „Who will watch?“

„Well, we are in the med bay… with walls of glass. So whoever wants to, really.“

Savitar was still eyeing the brush dubiously, but then he nodded and started to walk over to one of the medical beds. „Bend over here, I suppose?“

„You‘re… agreeing to that very easily there“, Barry questioned, walking over him, the brush hanging limply in his hand for now.

„I… I just really want to show you that I mean it“, he murmured, shrugging a little and staring at the duvet, as if embarrassed. „I want you… I want you to trust me. Which… which you never do… never did, before.“

„Why not?“ Barry asked, placing his hand on the back of Savitar‘s shoulder and pushing him down until his upper body was resting on the bed.

„I could never convince you that I was honest“, came the reply, slightly muffled by clean hospital style sheets. „You never did believe me in the end...“

Barry sighed a little and shook his head, then patted Savitar‘s hair. „Well… better make us believe you now, then.“

And with that, he pulled down Savitar‘s pants and revealed his behind, pushing down the pants enough so the cheeks of his ass lay free.

„So that‘s what my ass looks like“, Barry wondered, letting his hands run over the pale, soft skin. „Now I know why everyone says it looks that good.“

„It does look good“, Savitar replied. „I checked it out myself earlier.“

Just for that cheeky comment, Barry gave him the first spank on one of the plump cheeks, making him gasp in surprise.

„What-“

„That‘s for staring at me like that“, Barry teased, knowing full well that he was doing the same right now.

„Hmpf. Well, maybe just get on with it, then?“ Savitar gave back, wriggling his ass at Barry as if to tempt him into starting. And Barry, still feeling some of his earlier upset with Savitar and the leftovers of the burning hatred he‘d felt when Savitar had been revealed, didn‘t make him ask again. He lifted the brush and brought it down, easily making Savitar yelp with the first strike already, eliciting a gasp right after it before his tensted up body relaxed again and he settled back down onto the bed.

„How long?“ he asked, trying to turn his head around to Barry. Barry, not yet inclined to show any mercy or forgiveness towards the one who had been threatening to take Iris from him, and everything else he cared about, and who‘d abused Julian like that, didn‘t stop in his spanking just because Savitar was trying to speak to him. Instead, he simply let the brush fall down again, meeting the other cheek and sending Savitar off into a yelp again.

„Until we‘ve forgiven you“, he simply said, and saw Savitar stilling for a moment before he nodded and slumped down onto the bed, as if defeated. He was accepting his fate now, a voice in Barry‘s head said, accepted that he needed to be punished so he could be forgiven later, so he could earn a place from which he would be able to work towards trust again, if that was even possible for him to gain from the members of the team anymore. Barry wasn‘t sure if he could ever trust Savitar fully, but then again, he always was very quick to trust in others while he was usually the last one to believe in himself. And maybe in this, Savitar was just too much of a Barry still to be trusted so fast.

„Until we‘ve forgiven you and are ready to move on from what you‘ve done, and what you‘ve threatened to do“, Barry told him as the brush came down for the third time.

„And you‘ve done a lot, Savitar, you have messed up so many lives, and hurt us so much… we can‘t just forget that and move on as if nothing had happened, you know this.“

„I… I know this, I‘m sorry“, Savitar murmured, and somehow hearing that apology almost made Barry draw up short. Only almost, though, for he managed to bring the brush down again, and again, and again.

„I know you are, and I‘m going to make sure that you are properly sorry“, he told him and went for it, but somehow, spanking Savitar didn‘t give him the satisfaction he thought it would give him. He couldn‘t quite figure out why, as Savitar was clearly being very contrite and sorry, and accepting of his punishment, not struggling or trying to worm his way out of it, but still, it just didn‘t feel quite right.

After a while, Barry realised that it might be the brush that was giving him troubles, as with it, the spanking just didn‘t feel like teaching a naughty boy a lesson. But really, this was exactly what this was. Really, Savitar was just an upset boy who‘d thrown a tantrum of otherworldy proportions and now would have to pay for it.

That realisation done, Barry quickly sat down on the bed next to Savitar and ditched the brush. A firm grip on Savitar‘s hips and a good pull later, he had a surprised an squeaking Savitar in his lap, ass pointed up nicely and serving perfectly as an aim for Barry‘s hand.

„I realised I should spank you like the naughty boy you are“ he told him, and then started letting the spanks rain down, setting a much quicker pace than the‘d had with the brush, not giving Savitar any time at all to recover between the spanks. Really, hard and fast was the way to go here, it seemed.

„I‘m sorry“, Savitar repeated, his voice a higher pitch now, almost as if he was close to tears, and Barry almost, almost felt sorry for him.

„Really? Are you sorry enough already?“ he asked him, not letting up on his spanks in the slightest.

„Are you sorry enough that you wanted to take Iris, are you sorry enough for what you did to Julian? Are you sorry enough for warping Caitlin and Killer Frost like you did? Are you sorry enough for what you put us all through after you took Iris, what Cisco had to go through, and all the others?“ Are you sorry enough for what you did to me, he didn‘t ask, but just started to hit him harder still, letting his hits rain down on Savitar‘s behind as harshly as he could. Savitar was starting to squirm on his lap, but not trying to get away.

Barry certainly credited him for that. He was holding up well, there.

He didn‘t check how long they‘d been going for before Savitar broke, a small sob escaping him along with a hiccup that he tried and failed to swallow.

„I really am… I really am sorry, Barry. I‘ll do better. I‘ll do… I… I will be for you, I promise!“

Barry allowed himself a small smile, but still continued to spank his ass without a break. „Will you be, though?“

Savitar nodded, sniffling now that the dam was broken, tears running down his cheeks. „I will, I promise, I promise“ he sniffled. „I promise, I really do...“

„Will you be a good boy for us then?“ Barry asked, his hand stilling in the air as he waited for the response.   
„I… I will, Barry. I will.“

Barry pulled him up then, staring right into Savitar‘s eyes and searching for the truth in his eyes, and when he found nothing but sincerity staring back at him he pulled him in, into a hug. Immediately, he could feel Savitar‘s arms wrapping around him in return, clinging to him and sniffling into his shoulder. Barry held him, gently swaying him as he rubbed his back.

„I believe you“, he murmured, his own lips close to Savitar‘s ear, and he could feel him relax in his arms, sinking into him almost as if he wanted to melt into him and become one. Become one, like they had been before Barry had sacrificed that part of himself to defeat Zoom.

„I believe you, Savitar“, he repeated, and held the man in his arms closer.

And truly. Believe him, he did.


End file.
